Le feu d'artifice
by shizuka kurai
Summary: En cet été pluvieux et maussade, voici un petit oneshot tout kawai où Shu réussit à emmener son Yuki au feu d'artifice... Shônen ai Yuki X Shuichi


**Le feu d'artifice**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen-aï

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki X Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Murakami Maki, sauf les trois branleurs qui vont venir foutre le bordel.

**Commentaires :** Un petit one-shot festif en cette période estivale. Comme en plein été, il fait parfois trop chaud pour s'ébattre joyeusement dans un lit, j'ai voulu faire un petit shônen-aï tout mignon. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop fade. Moi en tout cas, je l'aime bien. Comme tout ce que j'écris d'ailleurs… MWAHAHAHAHA !!! SHIZUKA POWAAAAAA !!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**- « Alleeeez ! Viens Yuki ! **s'écria l'adolescent en faisant signe au jeune homme blond derrière lui.** On a encore le temps d'aller attraper un poisson au stand avant que le feu d'artifice commence ! »**

Et sans attendre son compagnon, le chanteur se précipita vers le stand de pêche. Avec un soupir d'agacement, le romancier suivit le chemin emprunté par le musicien, tout en repensant à cet après-midi. Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre aussi facilement d'aller à la fête ce soir ? Ah oui ! Il se rappelait maintenant…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Flash back :**_** quelques heures auparavant…**

Le romancier pianotait tranquillement sur son ordinateur quand un brusque claquement de porte le fit sursauter.

**- « Kuso… **marmonna l'écrivain.** J'ai pas pensé à fermer la porte à clé… » **

**- « Tadaimaaaa, Yukiiiiii ! **hurla soudain une voix retentissante accompagnée d'un bruit de galopade. **Ah ! Tu es là ! »** fit la voix quand elle arriva à la porte grande ouverte du bureau.

**- « Casse-toi, boulet… »** furent les seuls mots du blond quand il sentit un poids s'affaisser lourdement sur ses épaules.

**- « NANIIIIII ???? **s'exclama le chanteur. **C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles après toute une journée passée sans me voir ? »**

**- « J'accueille toujours les parasites de cette façon, **répondit sèchement le romancier. **Surtout quand j'ai un manuscrit à finir pour après-demain, que je fais un blocage, et que j'ai pas envie d'être dérangé par des fichus gêneurs. Alors, maintenant, dégage ! »**

**- « Maiiiiiiiiis ! Yukiiiiiiiii ! Tu m'as pas fait mon bisou du soiiiiir !!! »**

_**« Le bisou du soir ?**__s'étonna intérieurement l'écrivain. __**Depuis quand ça existe ça ? »**_

Pas depuis bien longtemps sans doute. Mais s'il voulait avoir la paix, il allait devoir se soumettre à cette nouvelle lubie du musicien. Et pour être sûr d'être tranquille toute la soirée, il allait même devoir y mettre le paquet. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à accéder à la demande puérile de son amant, celui-ci s'écria :

**- « Oh ! Attends, j'ai une idée ! »**

Et soudain, le musicien s'attaqua à la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, à savoir l'oreille _Shizu :__ je suis sûre que vous avez pensé à autre chose, bande de perverses !)_ avec une léchouille bien marquée. Yuki ferma les yeux en frissonnant, mais cette seconde d'inattention avait été fatale à son ordi. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, l'écran du pc était désespérément noir.

**- « KUSO ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, baka no ko ? »**

**- « T'inquiète, mon Yuki. J'ai sauvegardé avant d'éteindre l'ordi, »** fit Shûichi en tirant le blond par le bras pour qu'il se lève.

**- « Je m'en fiche ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, baka ? »** tempêta le romancier.

**- « Y faut qu'on se prépare. On sort tous les deux ce soir, et y faut qu'on parte maintenant si on veut arriver à temps, » **expliqua l'adolescent avec un grand sourire radieux.

**- « Sortir ? Comment ça, **_**"sortir"**_** ? Et où ça, d'abord ? »**

**- « Ben on va au feu d'artifice au temple Sensô-ji (1), pardi ! **lança jovialement le garçon aux cheveux roses. **Et si on y va maintenant, on aura le temps de faire le tour des boutiques dans le quartier commerçant, et des stands à la fête. »**

**- « Il n'est pas question que j'aille là-bas ! C'est plein de monde, c'est bruyant et irrespirable. La plupart du temps, on se fait bouffer par les insectes, et on dépense du fric pour se faire arnaquer par des charlatans de forains et leurs attractions débiles. De toutes façons, j'ai du boulot. Alors, c'est hors de question. »**

**- « Pfff ! Tu dis surtout ça parce que t'as peur de la foule, espèce de lycanthrope. »**

**- « Espèce de quoi ? »** s'étonna le blond.

**- « Lycanthrope, **répéta Shûichi. **Tu aimes pas les gens, non ? Alors t'es un lycanthrope. »**

**- « **_**"Misanthrope"**_**, baka, **_**"Misanthrope"**_**… **corrigea le blond, atterré de tant de stupidité. **Un lycanthrope, c'est un loup-garou.»**

**- « Ah ? **fit la gamin. **Bah, pas grave. Les deux mots se ressemblent, et tu m'as compris quand même, c'est l'essentiel. Bon, on y va ? »**

**- « J'ai dit non ! »**

**- « Alleeeeeez !!! **insista le chanteur avec des yeux tous brillants de pitites nétoiles. **Et puis, tu m'as bien dit que tu faisais un blocage pour ton roman, non ? Il te reste encore demain pour le finir, et je sais que tu y arriveras. Mais pour l'instant, tu as besoin de décompresser, et tu verras, demain, l'inspiration viendra toute seule. »**

Le blond garda un silence songeur. Shûichi avait raison. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Cela ne servirait à rien de passer toute la nuit à se triturer les méninges pour sortir un travail médiocre. Et puis, pour lui qui se savait la plupart du temps dur et froid envers le musicien, ce serait l'occasion De lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui malgré tout. Finalement vaincu, il acquiesça d'un vague grognement.

**- « YATTA ! **s'exclama l'adolescent en sautant de joie au cou de son compagnon. **Bouge pas ! Je vais chercher nos yukatas. »**

Et il fila sans attendre.

**- « Hééé ! Matte ! Qui a dit que j'allais mettre un yukata ? Shûichi !!! »**

_**(Fin du flash-back)**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà donc comment le romancier s'était retrouvé embringué dans cette folle épopée. Se voyant très mal conduire en yukata (bonjour le ridicule et le manque de praticité de la tenue), il avait appelé un taxi pour les conduire jusqu'au lieu-dit de la fête. Shûichi s'était procuré deux yukatas faits sur mesure. Il avait certainement prévu d'aller à cette fête avec Yuki depuis longtemps. Pour lui-même, Shûichi avait choisi une étoffe de couleur rose pâle où s'ébattaient joyeusement au milieu de fleurs multicolores, de jolis lapins d'un rose fort peu naturels, mais rappelant bien un certain lapin en peluche rose. Heureusement que l'artiste avait choisi un motif plus discret pour son amant, optant pour un tissu bleu nuit où voletaient ici et là quelques grues. Le seul détail choquant à ce costume était l'énorme kanji représentant le symbole de la neige, Yuki, en plein milieu du dos.

_**« Mais combien de fois devrais-je répéter à ce gamin stupide que mon nom de plume ne s'écrit pas avec le kanji de la neige, mais ceux du courage ? » (2) **__ne cessait de s'interroger le blond._

Trouvant ce stupide kanji complètement ridicule, mais voulant éviter de peiner son compagnon, Eiri avait enfilé une veste de kimono qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse par-dessus le yukata, prétextant qu'il craignait la fraîcheur de la nuit. L'adolescent, bien qu'un peu vexé que Yuki masque ce symbole qu'il affectionnait tant, était tombé aussitôt dans le panneau, et n'avait pas protesté plus que ça. À présent, les deux compagnons déambulaient à travers les stands, Shûichi s'agitant comme un môme de quatre ans voulant essayer toutes les attractions. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils étaient là, et l'écrivain était déjà épuisé, quand soudain, le chanteur sembla remarquer quelque chose d'intéressant, et s'écria :

**- « Alleeeez ! Viens Yuki ! On a encore le temps d'aller attraper un poisson au stand avant que le feu d'artifice commence ! »**

**- « Shûichi ! Matte kure ! **essaya de le retenir le blond, en vain. **Je te préviens, tu t'en occuperas tout seul de ton fichu poisson ! »**

_**« Et zut ! **__pesta intérieurement l'écrivain. __**Il ne m'écoute déjà plus, ce crétin de baka ! »**_

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que ça. Cette andouille de Shûichi n'était même plus à portée de vue.

**- « Kuso ! Il est passé où, ce baka ? Et comme un imbécile, j'ai pas pensé à prendre mon portable pour ce genre de situation. S'il ne réapparaît pas dans deux secondes, je le laisse ici ! »** bougonna-t-il en partant malgré tout à sa recherche.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps, Shûichi était arrivé au stand de pêche, et avait déjà acquis le petit bol et l'épuisette nécessaires à la capture des précieux petits poissons. L'artiste était tellement aux anges d'être venu avec son amant, et de pouvoir attraper les jolis poissons, qu'il n'avait même pas pris garde que l'écrivain n'était plus avec lui. Après des efforts surhumains pour garder une concentration et une patience extrême, il avait finalement réussi à pêcher trois petits poissons, un rouge et blanc, un tout blanc et un autre tout rouge.

**- « Yatta ! **s'exclama le gamin quand il eut ses trois bestioles entre les mains, dans un petit sac plastique rempli d'eau. **Regarde, Yuki ! »**

Il se figea soudain quand, une fois debout, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul.

**- « Oyo ? Ben ? Où est Yuki ? » **s'étonna-t-il, la panique le gagnant peu à peu.

L'adolescent s'éloigna alors du stand de pêche, et se mit à chercher frénétiquement son compagnon en faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber son précieux chargement. Il était tellement concentré sur son objectif qu'il ne prit pas garde où il allait, et il percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme d'une bonne tête plus grand que lui.

**- « Itaiiiii ! » **gémit le musicien qui était tombé fesses par terre.

**- « Hé ! Fais gaffe, espèce de débile ! » **s'emporta la victime de la bousculade.

**- « Matte, Takahashi, **le coupa un autre jeune homme.** Regarde un peu ce qui nous tombe dans les bras. »**

**- « Hééé ! Kawaï ! »** fit un troisième garçon.

**- « Hé, mais vous avez raison les gars ! **s'exclama le premier jeune homme, manifestement le leader du groupe. ** C'est qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, la gazelle. »**

_**« Ga… gazelle ? **__commença à s'inquiéter le musicien, toujours au sol. __**Masaka… Me dites pas qu'ils me prennent… pour une fille?!? »**_

**- « Attendez ! Je suis pas une… » **voulut-il protester avant d'être interrompu.

**- « Alors, ma jolie ?** fit le dénommé Takahashi. **On s'est perdu ? Matsushita, Kôno, aidez-là donc à se relever, » **ordonna-t-il à ses camarades.

L'adolescent voulut repousser cette main, mais le chef l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira à lui, tandis que ses acolytes ramassaient le portefeuille et le sac aux poissons de Shûichi.

**- « C'est quoi ton p'tit nom, ma jolie ? » **demanda Takahashi en regardant l'artiste bien droit dans les yeux.

**- « Ah, heuuu… Shu… » **balbutia le musicien avant de se taire, songeant qu'il valait mieux éviter de donner son nom à la légère dans une foule aussi dense.

**- « Shu ? Quel joli prénom ! **s'exclama le garçon nommé Kôno. **Il te va à ravir. »**

**- « C'est bizarre, tu me rappelles quelqu'un… **ajouta Matsuhita. **On s'est pas déjà rencontré avant ? Ou alors, t'es peut-être un mannequin célèbre ? »**

**- « Arrête, Matsu ! Elle a pas la bonne taille pour être mannequin, » **le contredit Kôno.

**- « Hé, ça suffit les mecs ! **les rappela à l'ordre leur chef. **Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'effrayez ? »**

**- « Ah, gomen ! »** s'excusa Matsu.

**- « Désolé, petite, **renchérit Kôno. **Tu es tellement mignonne qu'on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te faire des compliments. »**

**- « Mais je… »** essaya de placer le chanteur.

**- « Ce sont tes poissons, Shu ? Kawaï ! **lança un peu hypocritement Kôno. **Mais pas autant que toi, évidemment, **_**"Hime-sama"(3)**_**… »**

Outré, Shûichi devint écarlate, mais ne put dire un mot, et sa rougeur fut mal interprétée.

**- « Voyez-vous ça ! **s'esclaffa Matsushita. **Elle joue les difficiles, mais nos compliments la font rougir. »**

**- « Mais c'est pas vrai ! **s'écria l'artiste en essayant de se dégager des bras de Takahashi. **Laissez-moi tranquille ! Et rendez-moi mes poissons ! »**

**- « Hé là ! Hé là ! Doucement ! **fit Kôno. **On a tout notre temps, beauté. Pourquoi t'es si pressée de partir ? »**

**- « Rendez-moi mes poissons ! »** cria Shûichi en levant le bras vers Kôno.

**- « On te dit de te calmer, poupée (4), **ordonna Takahashi d'un ton autoritaire. **Y a pas le feu au lac, non ? »**

**- « Si !** fit soudain une belle voix grave à quelques mètres d'eux. **Parce qu'on doit aller au feu d'artifice ensemble. »**

Tout le monde se retourna aussitôt, et Shûichi s'écria :

**- « YUKI ! »**

Les trois voyous, quant à eux, observèrent le nouveau venu d'un air suspicieux.

**- « T'es qui, toi ? » **fit froidement Takahashi.

**- « Dégage, raclure ! **gronda Kôno. **T'as rien à foutre là ! »**

**- « Il a des vues sur notre nana, **lança Matsushita. **Désolé mec, on l'a vue en premier. »**

**- « Votre… **_**"nana"**_pouffa légèrement le blond en s'étonnant de la méprise des trois garçons. **Excuse-moi, gamin, **ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Matsu. **Mais la… hum… **_**"demoiselle"**_** est avec moi. »**

**- « Y a pas écrit ton nom dessus que je sache, »** le toisa froidement Takahashi.

**- « Les vôtres non plus, il me semble, **rétorqua l'écrivain. **Et puis, on dirait bien que Mademoiselle n'a pas vraiment envie de vous suivre. »**

**- « Yuki… **grommela le chanteur, vexé que son amant le traite de fille. **M'appelle pas comme ça… »**

**- « On est trois contre un, bâtard, alors réfléchis bien… »** cracha Matsu, menaçant.

**- « Oh, mais c'est tout réfléchi, **répliqua Yuki. **Je vais vous exploser la tronche, bande de clowns, si vous ne lâchez pas tout de suite ma petite amie. »**

**- « Je suis pas sûr sur t'ais bien compris la situation, connard… » **fit soudain Kôno qui était passé derrière le blond et brandissait un couteau sous sa gorge.

**- « Yuki !!! »** s'écria Shûichi, terrifié de la tournure des événements.

**- « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parfaitement compris, **répondit Eiri sans se laisser intimider le moins du monde. **Et je vais te dire une chose : quand on brandit une arme, c'est forcément dans l'intention de blesser ou de tuer (5). Alors ne sors pas ton canif juste pour impressionner ton adversaire, ou pour faire le caïd, car tu risques de le regretter un jour. »**

**- « Nani ??? Teme !!! »** éructa Kôno en s'apprêtant à passer à l'attaque.

Cependant, Yuki fut le plus rapide. Il attrapa le poignet du garçon, puis la manche de son T-shirt, et lui fit une prise de judo digne de David Douillet _Shizu __: Vive la France !!! Ben quoi, y en a pas que pour le Japon quand même ?)_, avant de le plaquer au sol, un genou entre ses omoplates en lui maintenant le bras en l'air. Le jeune homme était en fâcheuse posture, mais dès que ses camarades firent mine de l'aider, l'écrivain applique une forte pression sur sa main qu'il tenait à l'horizontale de son poignet. On entendit un _"craaac"_ sinistre, accompagné d'un hurlement de douleur.

**- « AAAAAAH ! YAMETE !!! YAMETE KURE ! »** implorait Kôno, chialant de douleur.

**- « Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis à tes potes de lâcher la demoiselle… » **siffla Yuki d'un ton doucereux.

**- « OK, OK ! Lâchez la meuf, les gars ! **hurla Kôno à ses camarades. **Ce mec est sérieux ! »**

**- « Teme !!! »** cria Takahashi en s'élançant vers le romancier.

**- « Matte, Takahashi ! **l'arrêta Matsushita. **Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir. Les gens commencent à nous regarder… »**

**- « Grrr… **grogna le leader en jetant un regard alentour. **OK, on se casse les mecs ! **ordonna-t-il en lâchant Shûichi. **Rien à foutre des planches à pain comme cette nana. »**

**- « N'oubliez pas de lui rendre ses affaires, » **leur conseilla gentiment le blond avec un sourire tellement aimable qu'il leur glaça le sang.

Et le trio déguerpit aussitôt, la queue entre les jambes, non sans avoir abandonné le portefeuille et les poissons rouges, dont le sac avait quelque peu souffert et commençait à perdre de l'eau.

**- « Ça va, Shûichi ? » **fit simplement l'écrivain à son amant.

**- « Yukiiiiii ! **s'écria le gamin en lui sautant au cou. **Tu es venu me sauver ! »**

**- « Bof, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta tronche, **fit stoïquement le blond. **C'est juste que j'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. »**

**- « Ooooooh ! **s'émerveilla l'adolescent. **Alors tu penses que je t'appartiens ? Je suis trop trop heureux ! Arigatô mon Yuki !»**

**- « Je te traite d'objet, et t'es content ?!? » **fit Yuki, intrigué.

**- « C'est parce que je sais lire entre les lignes, Yuki, **répondit mystérieusement le musicien. **Et même si, consciemment, tu penses que je suis qu'un objet, hé ben dans ton moi intérieur, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes. Alors je suis content. »**

Le romancier n'était pas sûr d'avoir suivi toute la logique de son amant. Mais de toutes manières, le plus important était que Shûichi n'ait rien. S'il était resté avec ces gars, qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver… Yuki frissonna un instant, puis il lança :

**- « Bon , dépêche-toi ! On va se trouver une place pour le feu. »**

**- « Attends ! Je dois d'abord aller demander un autre sac pour mes poissons. Celui-là est percé. »**

**- « Pfff ! On fait vite alors. J'ai pas envie qu'on ait la plus mauvaise place, » **ronchonna le blond en prenant son compagnon par la main pour ne pas le perdre.

**- « Haï, Yuki ! **répondit le chanteur. **T'inquiète, c'est juste à côté. »**

Et pendant qu'ils rejoignaient le stand, Shûichi lui expliquait comment il avait attrapé ses poissons, et ce qu'il comptait en faire.

**- « J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi à attraper ceux que je voulais. Le rouge et blanc, je vais le donner à Maiko pour qu'elle pense à nous de temps en temps. Le rouge, je vais l'appeler Shûichi parce qu'on dirait un peu ma couleur de cheveux. Et le blanc je vais l'appeler Yuki, parce qu'il est tout blanc comme ton nom et… »**

**- « Mon nom s'écrit avec les kanji du courage ! Pas avec celui de la neige ! » **s'emporta le blond.

**- « Le kanji de la neige te va beaucoup mieux, parce que tu es tout le temps froid avec moi, mais tu es tellement beau, comme la neige… » **susurra l'artiste avec un sourire benêt.

**- « Raaaah ! Tu m'énerves, kuso no ko ! »**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Quelques minutes plus tard…**

Après avoir sauver les petits poissons d'une noyade assurée… heuuu… plutôt d'une asphyxie assurée par manque d'eau, les deux amants étaient allés se trouver une place pour le feu d'artifice, non sans avoir dévalisé les stands de confiseries, pop-corn et autres barbes à papa au passage. Yuki, lui, avait préféré quelques takoyakis et des nikumans (6), ne raffolant pas des sucreries tant vénérées par son gamin d'amant. Ils avaient fini par s'installer sur un carré d'herbes un peu à l'écart de la foule, mais avec une vue imprenable sur l'endroit d'où allait être lancé le feu.

Yuki observait l'adolescent déguster ses gourmandises, et un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. C'était une chose qu'il avait remarquée il y a peu : la seule vue de Shûichi suffisait à lui apporter une chaleur au fond de lui qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps. Depuis Kitazawa… Et même s'il était assez bête et borné pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il était amoureux, il savait malgré tout, qu'il aimait cette sensation qui l'étreignait dès qu'il regardait son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps, Shûichi était tellement occupé à dévorer ses cochonneries qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était le sujet d'observation du blond. Ce n'est que quand celui-ci se pencha brusquement vers lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, qu'il se rappela sa présence.

**- « Heuuu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yuki ? »** demanda-t-il, troublé par le regard insistant du romancier.

**- « Tu as de la barbe à papa sur le nez, baka… » **murmura doucement le blond en se penchant un peu vers son amant.

Allongeant le musicien au sol, Eiri entreprit d'enlever le bout de sucrerie de son nez avec un grand coup de langue, qu'il laissa ensuite dériver vers le cou du chanteur. Celui-ci réagit d'abord comme tout bon uke qui se respecte par un gémissement inconscient, qui se mua en protestation discrète quand la main de l'écrivain entreprit d'explorer les dessous de son yukata.

**- « Hééé ! Non, Yuki… Pas ici…**supplia l'adolescent devenu écarlate.** Y a des gens autour. »**

**- « On est tranquille ici, Shu… **lui susurra le blond à l'oreille. **J'ai choisi cet endroit exprès… »**

**- « Mais… Yuki… Le feu va commencer. »**

**- « On s'en fout… J'ai envie de toi… »**

**- « Non, onegai… » **commença à pleurnicher le jeune chanteur, visiblement trop intimidé par l'endroit.

Fort heureusement, juste à ce moment-là retentit le premier coup de feu d'artifice. Eiri releva la tête, observa son amant dans la lumière vacillante du feu, puis lui sourit et se contenta de l'embrasser avant de s'asseoir et d'attirer son compagnon dans ses bras. Surpris que le romancier ne le force pas à des choses on ne peut plus gênantes dans ce lieu, Shûichi lui en fut néanmoins reconnaissant et, se serrant un peu plus contre Yuki, il murmura :

**- « C'est vraiment la soirée la plus belle et la plus romantique de toute ma vie, Yuki… »**

**- « Moi aussi, Shûichi… Moi aussi… » **

**- « C'est vrai, ça, Yuki ? WOUAAAAAH !!! JE SUIS TROP SUPER HEUREUX !!! » **s'écria le gamin en sautant au cou de l'écrivain.

**- « Raaah ! Mais lâche-moi, espèce de poulpe ! Arrête ! Lâche-moi !!! »**

Un peu plus loin…

**- « Oh regarde, okaasan ! **s'exclama un garçonnet. **Les monsieurs y font des trucs bizarres. »**

**- « Oh mon dieu ! **fit la mère, outrée. **Ne regarde pas, Shôta. Ce n'est pas de ton âge. »**

Shûichi, qui avait entendu l'exclamation de l'enfant, s'était aussitôt calmé en rougissant. Le blond, un peu énervé, lui avait donné une tape sur la tête avant de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras en l'empêchant totalement de recommencer à lui sauter au cou. Et bientôt, sous les feux qui s'ébattaient dans les airs comme autant de lucioles multicolores, les deux amants profitaient du spectacle entre deux baisers passionnés…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**OWARI !!!**

**1°- ****Le temple Sensô-ji, ou Kinryu-san Sensô-ji : **il s'agit d'un temple de Tokyo dédié à la déesse Kannon, situé dans le quartier commerçant de Asakusa. Construit en 645, il a la particularité d'être le plus ancien de la ville, et la légende de sa construction est elle aussi assez insolite : _« __On raconte qu'un jour, deux pêcheurs (les frères Hinokuma) trouvèrent dans leur filet une statue en or. Souhaitant s'en débarrasser, ils l'avaient rejeté dans la rivière Sumida avant de la repêcher à nouveau. Décidant finalement de la ramener, le chef du village reconnu alors la statue comme étant celle de Kannon (Bodhisattva de la compassion). C'est ainsi qu'il fît construire un temple en son honneur. »_. Soumis aux aléas du temps, tremblements de terre, tempête, incendies, bombardement en 1945, il fut presque entièrement détruit, mais heureusement fit par la suite l'objet de nombreuses restaurations, entamées en 1958. Aujourd'hui, de nombreuses manifestations et autres festivals y sont célébrés tout au long de l'année.

**2°-**« __**Yuki / Yûki » :**littéralement en japonais, le 1er sens de ce mot signifie _"neige" _et s'écrit avec un seul kanji. Le « Yûki » au sens de courage est constitué d'un ensemble de 2 kanjis. C'est ainsi que Murakami-sama écrit le nom de Yuki Eiri dans le manga. Il existe un 3e sens : le prénom de Kitazawa « Yuki », quant à lui, s'écrit avec les kanjis désignant l'espoir. Pour différencier les deux significations, je mets un « û » accent circonflexe (un chapeau quoi) pour le « Yûki » du courage, et sans chapeau pour celui de la neige.

**3°- **__**« Hime-sama » :** petit clin d'œil au manga (et la série animé) Princess Princess, tout comme le nom de « Kôno », qui est le nom des famille de l'un des persos, et Shu avec ses cheveux roses, rappelle le pauvre Mikoto qu'on a toujours envie d'embêter (on aime embêter Shu et Mikoto, non ?). J'ai rédigé une fic sur cette série, intitulée « Les preuves de l'amour ». Allez voir dans cette section.

**4°- **__**« Poupée » :** au départ, je voulais mettre le mot « musume » (ou « mousme » si vous massacrez le mot à l'européenne comme dans Yoko Tsuno), qui veut dire « fille, jeune fille », ou suivant la BD Yoko Tsuno, « poupée, jolie jeune fille », mais un différent avec ma beta-lectrice m'a fait renoncer à le mettre. Je le redis, je ne suis pas japonisante, juste baragouineuse de quelques mots, donc je ne suis pas une source fiable à 100

_**5°- **__**« **___**Quand on brandit une arme, c'est forcément pour blesser ou pour tuer » :** voir ma fic « Homophobie » pour celles qui ne l'ont pas encore lue. Pour les autres, ça vous rappellera des souvenirs.

**6°- **__**« Takoyaki/ Nikuman » :** les takoyakis sont des sortes de beignets de poulpes présentés sous forme de boulettes (c'est une spécialité d'Osaka), tandis que les Nikumans sont des petits pains fourrés à la viande et cuits à la vapeur. Je vois trop Yuki manger des nikumans. Kawaiiii !!!(pour info les nikumans, j'ai goûté, ben c'est super bon !!!)

**Commentaires de fin :**Bon, une fic très courte mais qui me tenait vraiment à cœur pour mettre en scène un rendez-vous galant sur fond de feu d'artifice. J'avais déjà l'idée depuis l'année dernière en fait, mais j'ai eu des périodes de manque d'inspiration et de démotivation totale durant l'année passée, et ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidé pour mes fics. Heureusement, la grande Shizuka est revenue, tel un Phénix flamboyant, de ses cendres, et je suis actuellement en plein effervescence créative et scénaristique, si bien que je me retrouve avec plusieurs fics en cours, dont beaucoup de one-shot, mais plusieurs à épisodes.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous préférez, chères lectrices. Un one-shot de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal, mais je préfère quand même les histoires à chapitre. Elles permettent de vraiment développer la psychologie de tous les personnages, et d'améliorer et étoffer le scénario au fur et à mesure. Ma fic « Bring me to the light » a pris tellement d'ampleur, que j'en suis tombée amoureuse, et n'ai plus envie de la terminer. Cependant, sachez qu'il y aura quand même une fin (je l'ai même écrite à l'avance d'ailleurs… La toute dernière scène… Ah mon dieu ! Quelle scène!) Mais mon Shûichi aveugle est tellement attendrissant, tellement poignant, tellement adorable, je me suis trop habitué à lui, et cela m'est presque difficile de l'aborder voyant dans d'autres fics. Enfin voilà, je parle trop moi. Et j'ai du boulot avec toutes mes fics en cours. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic, et que vous aimerez les prochaines. Bisous de Shizuuuuuu !!!

**Lexique :** (_source principale du lexique :_ « _Le japonais en manga »_ volume 1, paru chez Glénat)

__Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :merci

__Baka / bakamono / bakayarô : imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

__Gomen / Gomen Nasaï :pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

__Haï : oui

__Hime-sama :princesse

__Kawaï : mignon, adorable, tout CHOUPIIIII !!!!(Oups ! Désoulé, je m'emporte)

__Kuso : merde

__Kuso no ko :sale gamin

__Masaka :c'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas, impossible

__Matte / Matte kureattends

__Nani : quoi

__Okaasan : Maman

__Onegaï / onegaï shimasu s'il te plaît / s'il vous plaît

__Owari : c'est un nouveau mot que j'ai appris, ça veut dire : FINI !

__**Seme :** le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » attaquer_

__Tadaima : je suis là, c'est moi, je suis rentré

__Teme : connard / enfoiré

__**Uke :** le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

__Urusaï Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

__**Yaoi :**genre apparu dans les années 70 au Japon, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

- Le yaoi décrit une relation comportant des scènes sexuelles parfois trèèès explicites. Le « shônen-aï » en est une forme dérivé, mais ne comporte pas de scènes de sexe, juste un petit bisou par-ci par-là, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.

__Yamero / yamete kure : arrête / arrêtez

__Yatta :génial, j'y suis arrivé, j'ai gagné


End file.
